In a gas circuit breaker which is used for an electrical power system of a high voltage, a so-called puffer type that breaks an electrical current by using an increase of an arc extinction gas pressure in the middle of an opening pole operation and spraying a compressed gas to an arc generated between electrodes, is generally used.
In order to reduce operating force (cost) while maintaining break performance of the puffer type gas circuit breaker, a drive method in which a relative deviation speed between the electrodes facing each other is made large, has been proposed.
In PTL 1, a drive method in which only an operation section necessary to break only an electrode is accelerated in a movable component connected to a drive source, is proposed. This is a drive method in which a lever is moved together with a movable portion along a fixed grooved cam, and is rotationally moved along a grooved cam curved surface in the operation necessary section, and the electrode is accelerated in the same direction as a drive direction.
In PTL 2, a drive method (double motion method) in which a fixed electrode (driven side) of the related art that is disposed to face a movable portion (drive side) connected to a drive source operates in an opposite direction to a drive direction, is proposed. This is a drive method in which a fork type lever of which a rotation axis is fixed onto a pin working coupled with a movement of the movable portion is rotationally moved, and a counter electrode is accelerated in the opposite direction to the drive direction.